


Destiny

by nestine



Series: B.A.P Drabbles [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: BTOB - Freeform, Drabbles, EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nestine/pseuds/nestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny (n.) <br/>- The events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

“I’ll always find you”

And Himchan wakes up from his dream and the same words ringing in his ears. The recurring dream began when he reached his eighteenth birthday and it has been 2 years, it hasn’t stop since; it’s some sort of mystery how the vivid images are played over and over again, how he remembers everything and everyone from his dream but every time he wakes up he couldn’t recall the person who uttered the words I’ll find you, I’ll always find you. 

He doesn’t have time to stay still and ponder because today is Valentine ’s Day and it means their flower shop is going to turn into a warzone and most probably, Youngjae is already sorting the flowers. After thirty minutes, Himchan is set to go and arrives an hour before they open. 

“The line is pretty dreadful.” He says as he steps foot into the flower shop “but you look more awful, what happened?”

Youngjae heaves a depressing sigh, “there’s someone helping us out today” he says so sadly that it seems like the end of the world.

“Wow, really! That’s great!” Himchan chirps. 

“Great? Great? It isnt great hyung” And Youngjae is fuming, “Nothing is great”

Himchan is lost, is totally confuse, what is happening? And the heaven automatically answers his prayer. 

“Oh, hi hyung! I’m helping Jae today so we can go on a date after his shift.” 

Himchan recalls Daehyun to be Youngjae’s most persistent suitor now boyfriend, buying all the flowers from the shop so Youngjae can rest, or making his maids work at the shop so Youngjae won’t be exhausted, or using his little brothers Junhong and Jongup to make Youngjae come to their house (the persuasive power of the little boys is unbelievable) but none of those are what Youngjae wants so Daehyun started working at the shop to prove to Youngjae that he truly cares for him. 

“Who says I’m going on a date with you.” Youngjae fires back, eyes shooting daggers at his boyfriend  
“Me.” Daehyun replies happily while he places a quick stolen kiss at Youngjae’s cheek and starts to run at the storage room.

Himchan excuses himself because once the not-so-subtle pair starts to argue (not really), it ends with a not-so-subtle make out session so he escapes with an excuse of buying their much loved coffee. 

He has 30 minutes more before they open the shop, Himchan needs his coffee. He’s a 2 blocks away and forgot to ask what the two wanted, Are they done with it? Or is it just starting? Well, he’s a good hyung so he’ll just send a text. And this is why you should never text when crossing the street…

“Watch out!” 

Himchan suddenly hears people screaming and the horn of the car is deafening. And then he realizes, “Fuck”  
Everything happens so quickly, like in the movies, and Himchan remembers things, places, time, castles, wars and school. He remembers them all, everything flashes in his mind, all at once. It’s terrifying because at last he remembers, I’ll find you.

Call an ambulance.  
Are they okay?

People are panicking all around him, what the hell is happening? He looks around and then his eyes travel to the black car in the middle of the road and a body was lying in front of it. Blood drains from Himchan’s face as he scrambles to stand up.

“Oh my God! No-no-no” He says over and over again as he reaches for the guy’s hand.

“I found you.” The guy says the moment Himchan sits beside him. “I told you, I will always find you.”

“Please, no, don’t go. Not anymore. Please.” 

The guy smiles and Himchan remembers his trademark gummy smile, it is painfully beautiful.

“You know, I’ll find you again. I’ll find you over and over again. I will never stop looking for you. You know that, right?” 

“Yongguk, please, stay with me.”

How many times have they experienced a similar faith? A parallel scenario repeating like a broken disk in different times, in different places of different lifetimes.

“I love you. I’ll always will” 

And once again, Himchan sees his true love breathed his last. 

“I found you. I will always will.”

  


 

 

*****   


 

 

 

  


Himchan wakes up from his dream, “I’ll find you, I will always find you” It’s the same dream, it’s the same words. And Himchan wonders who the speaker is because no matter how he tries to recall the face, he just can’t. But today, he needs to focus in something more important because it’s the start of his idol training, and he needs to be in the company building in 30 minutes. Oh my God. 

With much fumbling and running, Himchan manages to arrive five minutes before the scheduled time. He enters the room and surprised to see that no one is there yet, or I am not on the right room.

“Oh my God.”

So he leaves the room and starts to run, frantically searching for a person he can ask because he cannot risk being late during his first day. 

“May I help you?” He hears a deep voice from behind and he shivers. It’s not a ghost, right?  
He slowly turns around and his eyes landed on a guy just his height, with sharp features. But he doesn’t have time to analyze the face because he’s late, “Im looking for training room 312”

“It’s on the third floor. This is the second floor”

“Fuck” Himchan hisses. 

“I’m actually going there, come on, I think the training hasn’t started yet.”  
And Himchan sees the light, “You’re a trainee too? I’m Himchan and thank you, you’re an angel.” 

The guy smiles and Himchan swears he has seen that gummy smile somewhere, “Nice to meet you Himchan”

 

“I’m Yongguk”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“I’ll find you. I’ll always find you” >_


End file.
